Wanted By Many, Loved By Few
by twiistedfantasy
Summary: Short story.   Finnick doesn't listen to Annie and finds himself facing the consequences in the worst way possible.


He woke up that day feeling sicker than he had in the past days. He knew his life was slowly dragging towards its end. It was a Sunday morning and he knew that today, she'd come visit him. That was the only thing that motivated him to wake up because he fell asleep to nightmares and wake himself up to find there was no relief in doing so. She had to come today. She had to. He tried to inhale a deep breath of air but it hurt so badly that he kept his breathing to a low. He wanted to rest but every time he'd close his eyes, he'd see the horror. Detail by gruesome detail, the accident played out.

_It was a cold dreary day and Finnick just came back from hanging out with his friends Brantly, Wyler and Hasley at the bar. Finnick thought that since Annie wasn't home during his decision making, she wouldn't mind him going out. But once he returned home, not only did he return to the house drunk, but he returned to a very angry Annie. Annie, the love of his life, was on fire. Finnick knew how she felt about him going out to the bar. He knew how upset she'd be! Being in the intoxicated state he was in, Finnick's patience wore out quickly. He exploded and ran out their huge home in District 4. Unaware of his surroundings, he marched down the walkway and into the ghost street. Or it seemed a ghost street until, to Finnick's surprise, a car zoomed around the corner and hit him straight on. Finnick's body was pulled under the car, bones shattering, skin tearing. The car stopped and called 911. Everyone thought he was dead. No one thought he would make it. Annie, eyes overflowing, tears spilling over, crying at his hospital beside. "It's my entire fault" she told herself repeatedly. Finnick was unconscious for a long time but Annie would visit every day since the visiting hours started, until they ended. But eventually, Finnick regained consciousness._

He opened his eyes and looked around. After all this time, he noticed the ceiling had 34 tiles; there were 5 chips in the paint around the light switches by the metal door. The room smelt like a hospital… maybe that's because it was a hospital. He stared at the clock that was ticking by slowly. _Come on clock. Why can't time go by any faster? _He lay around impatiently. He struggled against closing his eyes. He knew the terror that followed along with it. It was so hard not to, with what the sedatives. Suddenly there was a slight knock on the door.

"Finnick?" Annie's sing-song voice rang from the doorway as she entered the hospital room.

"Annie!" He croaked so quietly he didn't even think she heard him. So he tried again. "Annie.." He tried but his throat and voice was failing him so he gave up.

"Finnick, are you awake?" She questioned, creeping into the room more silently now, hoping he _was _awake. She didn't want to wake him if he was finally getting some sleep.

"Annie, love… I-" He struggled hardly. He needed to let Annie know he was there, he was awake.

"Oh baby, look at you." She instantly broke out into tears, running to his bed-side. She looked at him, and I mean really looked at him. This made her cry even more. Where there was once life and fullness in his face was now sunken in. He looked worse than he ever did before. There were dark circles around his now dull, sea green eyes and his bronze hair, losing its volume and radiance and his limbs looking skinny and weak. That's how he looked. He was very weak.

Finnick shook his head, stroking her face. "Don't cry over me, baby. Everything's going to be okay." He whispered painfully. He wanted to believe it, but he couldn't. Just by the sound of his voice, you could tell how fake it was. How could he expect Annie to believe it? She nuzzled into his side, no matter how painful, Finnick didn't complain. He needed this. Needed as much of it as he could get because he didn't know how much longer it would last. Annie's tears soaked Finnick's hospital gown. They held like that for a while then at around 6pm, the nurse came in.

"Mr. Odair, how are you feeling?" The petite nurse asked gently, her eyes shifting between him and Annie. Annie turned toward Finnick to get a better look at why he wasn't answering. She could see his eyes were closing slowly but he was trying to open his mouth and speak.

"Baby?" She asked, her voice raising an octave because of her concern. Finnick tried again but nothing came out. Finnick's eyes were starting to close, he could barely move.

"I think you should leave, Miss. Cresta." The nurse stated. "'s condition is quickly deteriorating and I'm not sure you want to be-"

"Finnick is perfectly fine! Don't you see?" Annie shrieks, pointing at him, looking flustered. It's then when he begins to black out. He swerves in and out of consciousness and Annie can see it by the look on his face that he isn't going to make it past tonight. Annie's stomach sinks. This is the end and they both know it. The nurse swiftly leaves and Finnick weakly reaches over and grabs a paper and pen while Annie is crying. He fumbles with the pen for a moment then begins to write.

___**Annie, **_

_**I love you more than anything and I hope you know that. Seeing as I no longer have the power of words, I instead will attempt at writing this as my last note to you. I want you to know that even though I may have not acted like it, I appreciate you. I love you and care for you. Really, my love makes no logical sense seeing as I feel I need you to survive more than I need oxygen or food or sleep or anything else. I cherish our every moment. I hope someone will learn how to take care of you as well as I could or maybe even better. Try not to love them too much more than you love me. I**__**'**__**ll always be with you, whether you can see me or not. You are my life, Annie. You**__**'**__**re my reason to be. Don**__**'**__**t ever forget that. After you finish reading this I want you to sleep. I want you to sleep and don**__**'**__**t open your eyes again until the morning. I want us to be happy for the**__**…**__** last few minutes. Do this for me please. Go to sleep with me and don**__**'**__**t awake until morn. I don**__**'**__**t want you to mourn me. Don**__**'**__**t cry because it**__**'**__**s over, smile because it happened. I**__**'**__**ll always love you forever. Don**__**'**__**t have too much fun without me.**_

_** -Finnick**_

After he wrote it, he began to cry. Annie, eyes full of confusion took the note and read it. She, as did Finnick, began to wail. She followed as the letter asked and snuggled into Finnick's side. Both Annie and Finnick fell into a soundless slumber.

Annie awoke at 9am. Scared and terrified she turned to her left.

"Finnick?" She called out quietly. Moving her hand to touch his face, brushing the bronze locks off his forehead. "Finnick, wake up." She said more sternly but still just as lovely. Realization hit as she remembered the last night. Her eyes widened and she shook Finnick gently.

"Finnick? Wake up. Wake up!" A lump grew in her throat. _No, this can't be happening. This isn't real. I'm dreaming. Finnick is going to intercept any minute and drag me back to reality like he always does._ She thought. She brought her hand up to his nose to see if he was breathing, "Baby breathe, baby please. Wont you breathe for me?" she moved her fingers along, trailing for a pulse. There was none.

"Finnick!" She whimpered, leaning in, closer to his face. "Come on baby, you can't leave me, you can't!" She clutched onto his hospital gown pulling upwards, bringing the lifeless body to hers. "Wake up." She tried alas, whispering in his ear. It was no use. He wasn't going to wake up.

"Miss. Cresta we're going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse she didn't even know was there said.

"He's dead isn't he." Annie cried silently.

The nurse took Annie by the arm leading her out. "I'm so sorry."

Annie walked out of the hospital clinging to the note Finnick gave her for dear life, crying out into the sky. She read it over in the bluryness of her vision of tears then turned the paper over to the back. It read:  
><em><strong>My bounty is as boundless as the sea;<strong>_

_**My love as deep**__**;**__** the more I give to thee,**_

_**The more I have, for both are infinite.**_


End file.
